


Burn the World

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Series: Ignoct Week 2018 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Ignoct Week 2018, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: When Ignis said he would 'burn the world' for Noct, this was NOT what the crown prince expected and note quite what Ignis meant to say either. Luckily a little assistant helps set the record straight.





	Burn the World

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd day of Ignoct Week and we have yet another AU. I wanted something silly and pre-ship for the prompt 'Burn the World' because Altissia hurts too much to write about for me still.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XV, that is the due of Square Enix and rightfully so. Were I in charge of it there would be Tales of Xillia levels of skits, random accessories and bonus content not locked by DLC.**

* * *

 

“Ignis…that is so not what I thought you mean when you said you would ‘burn the world’ for me.” Noctis was staring in disbelief at what lay on his dinner plate. The plate was arranged in such a way that the food looked like a three dimensional map of Eos. It was essentially a cooked world on a plate.

 

“To be fair I could be arrested if I actually tried to burn the world Noct.”

 

Ignis was embarrassed. This was not what he had intended to do and he was half tempted to throw his conspirator under the bus. Perhaps it was not the best idea to let Noct’s younger brother help him to begin with but he had needed someone small enough to fit into the small amount of space in the camper to get the pots he would be using.

 

Noct continued to look at his dinner and considered dumping it when he noticed there were blatant vegetables on the plate neatly arranged to look like the forests of duscae. The artistry though and the fact the food did smell divine gave him pause and he felt a tiny hand tug on his pant leg. Looking down he saw Ardyn peeking up at him holding a scribbled note. Reaching down he took the offered note and watched his brother quietly scamper off back to the tent (probably to use Gladio as a bed again).

 

_In case Ignis didn’t make it abundantly clear brother, he loves you like father loved Clarus and mother. Eat the food and kiss him already! - Ardyn_

 

Ignis was perplexed by Noct’s sudden burst of laughter and wondered when Ardyn had time to write a note when he was supposedly peeling the potatoes (with extra supervision). Then he felt arms wrap around him and soft lips press against his cheek.

 

“I’d burn the world for you too Ignis.”

 

They pointedly ignored the three cheerful coos from the tent.

**Author's Note:**

> I may write more for this AU. If anyone cares/wants to know the ages are as follows
> 
> Gladio - 23  
> Ignis - 21  
> Noctis - 20  
> Prompto - 19  
> Ardyn - 10


End file.
